G-Force (video game)
G-Force is a video game based on the film of the same name. Plot The game based on the movie, which takes place after the team escapes from the pet store, Juarez and Blaster's new home, and Kip and other FBI agents, gives players the ability to play as Darwin and Mooch to fight against Leonard Saber, the evil billionaire and his robot "household appliances" army. The PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 versions feature an anaglyph-based stereoscopic 3-D mode, and were packaged with two sets of 3-D glasses. Cast * Sam Rockwell as Darwin the Guinea Pig * Roxana Ortega as Juarez the Guinea Pig * Avery Waddell as Blaster the Guinea Pig * Jon Favreau as Hurley the Guinea Pig * Dee Bradley Baker as Mooch the Fly * Michael Gough as Speckles the Mole * Bill Nighy as Leonard Saber * Zach Galifianakis as Ben * Ulrika Belogriva as Scientist, Agent Differences between the Movie and Game Fans of the movie and players of the game have noticed several differences between the movie and in the game: *Speckles returns and admits that he has escaped from the garbage truck when he reveals to be the "real" mastermind of Clusterstorm in the movie, though he returns to help the team on their mission before he admits to be behind the plan in the game. *Saber's secret partner "Yanshu" (who is really Speckles) does not talk to Darwin at all in the movie. It is also interesting to note that there is not much difference with the voice in the game. *In the movie, Darwin convinces Speckles to stop the madness and Darwin uses the computer virus on his PDA to take it down, but in the game, Mooch goes inside the giant walking being and destroys it himself. *Speckles fate in the end of the movie is to end Clusterstorm and to help Saber remove all the chips on the appliances, however in the end of the game, G-Force celebrates their accomplished mission and Speckles pops out alive, still wanting revenge. *Nicolas Cage, Tracy Morgan and Penélope Cruz do not reprise their voice roles from the movie. Also, Bucky, Marcie, Kip, and the mice do not make an appearance in the game. Reception G-Force received mixed reviews, with a Metacritic average of 68% (based on 33 reviews). Some liked the game's 3D mode. GamesMaster magazine in the UK said: "Don't underestimate the wow factor of the 3D mode - if this is the future of games, sign us up." They gave it 77%. IT Reviews, on the other hand, said "The 3D glasses bundled in are a gimmick at best, a one-way trip to a headache at worst." But on the positive side, they also concluded that "G-Force is decent, solid, chipper family entertainment." GameSpot said: "Fun combat and crafty puzzles make this a good companion to the blockbuster movie." The more negative reviews criticised the game for being "predictably devoid of ambition" (X360 Magazine in the UK). Game Revolution criticised its "repetitive puzzle design and bland visuals." See also *''G-Force'' *Disney Interactive Studios References *http://www.game.co.uk/Wii/Action/~r342543/GForce/default.aspx?added=342543 *http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/gforce/index.html *http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/gforce/index.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/game/g-force/11281 *http://www.pocket-lint.com/news/news.phtml/25238/disney-announces-3d-g-force-game.phtml External links *[http://gforcethegame.com G-Force video game page] Category:G-Force Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:2009 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation Portable games